A Proposition
by little-lucky-lisa
Summary: Rebekah, alone on the island wakes up from a very *cough cough* steamy dream about a certain Scottish hunter. Eager to have him, Rebekah makes a honest propostion with Galen Vaughn in order to lure him into her bedroom...or the well floor is good too. Sexytimes ensue


**-The Vampire Diaries**

**-Vaughn and Rebekah**

**-Rated M: For Language and Sexy Times (Bascially this is just short little PWP that I cooked up, I hope to do a VaughnxRebekah fic with character development and a plot)**

**Songs that inspired this: Stay (Rihanna), Locked out Heaven (Bruno Mars), Blue Jeans (Lana Del Ray), and The Enemy (Mumford and Sons)**

_**A Proposition **_

Rebekah flipped her pillow over for the umpteenth time, huffing as she buried her face into the fluffy material. She silently swore that she was leaving this god-forsaken island as soon as the sun rises tomorrow morning, if she had to spend one more night in a sleeping bag the blonde would lose her bloody mind! The original pulled her blanket to her chin, even though she could feel the temperature, a blanket was still comforting and she had to admit that she didn't like the fact that not a immortal but _the _Immortal vampire could be roaming around her campsite right at this very moment. She froze at the thought, she didn't know this "Silas" character but he still managed to scare the living hell out of her. Turning to her side, she burrowed further into the sleeping bag, the sounds of nature outside lulling her into sleep, and into her dreams:

_Okay she was most definitely dreaming, there was no way that anyone, ANYONE could get close enough to her to manage to tie her up without losing an appendage or two. The blonde original looked to her left and to her right, her wrists were bound by rope to bedposts and so were her ankles…kinky._

_She was in an unfamiliar bedroom; she was mildly impressed by the décor of the room. It was rich and dark, and the bed was huge…like crazy insane gigantic huge. She also just became aware of her nakedness, and yet she wasn't bothered by it. Rebekah was a sensual person as it was, she enjoyed sex and she knew that she had a rockin' figure being displayed like this didn't disturb her, in fact it flattered her_

_The door of the bedroom opened, Rebekah glanced up, and sapphire clashed with emerald as the man strutted into the room. Rebekah licked her lips, damn, she most certainly had a thing for those hunters. Especially this one, he wasn't like the other members of the Five she had come in contact with. He was lean compared to the body builder figures like the other hunters had, his muscles were smooth and corded, he had a swimmers or perhaps a soccer player's physique. And those eyes, god lord, they were a blazing misty green that could be so cold like liquid stone or so passionate like a wildfire. _

_"What are you doing?" She blurts out inelegantly, too loud, and definitely not ladylike but she didn't bring herself to care._

_"Patience lass" His thick Scottish accent sends pleasant shivers from her head to her toes._

_"Listen here, you can just tie me up naked and not give me a logical explanation" Rebekah told him in a matter-in-fact manner._

_"You really believe there is a logical reason for this predicament?" He questioned his eyebrow cocking as he did so._

_"Yes" She replied curtly, she didn't care that she was at his mercy. All she wanted was answers._

_Galen Vaughn sauntered up to her, his eyes like molten emerald as he trailed a single finger down her cheek to her neck then to the valley of her breasts; Rebekah's breathe hitched as he leaned in, his cool breath patting her cheek pleasantly, "Or maybe I just want you"_

_"Sounds possessive" She gasped out as his finger circled her dusty pink nipple that was hardening under his gentle caress._

_"Well yes lass, I can be demanding" He cupped her sex, his thumb rubbing deliciously against her clit; she arched into his palm with a soft moan escaping her lips._

_"Galen" She panted as the Scottish hunter brought his lips to her neck, "Please"_

_"Please what" He smirked into the smooth skin of her neck_

_"Please…._

Rebekah woke with a gasp, her legs felt like jelly and she was throbbing between her thighs. She licked her dry lips, as she tried to contain her thoughts and emotions. There was no denying that she wanted Galen Vaughn in her bed ASAP. And the mere though that he was in that stupid well was driving her mad, he was so close that she could feel his fingers ghosting over her skin.

Consequences be dammed, she wanted that hunter and she intended to have him, even if he liked it or not.

.

.

.

Galen was working away at the ropes that immobilized him with a small dagger that he kept in his boot when he heard soft footsteps that echoed of the walls of the well. He glanced up hiding his dagger just in case danger presented itself. He saw a flash of pale blonde hair and then felt himself forced up against the wall with a hand clasped around his neck, oh yes. Rebekah Mikaelson was definitely dangerous; she smirked up at him, wetting her lips with her tongue. Galen noted that she did that a lot and, secondly he wished she would stop because it looked so damn tantalizing.

"Visiting me to wish me a goodnight eh?" Galen stifled out, his throat was burning because of that dammed grip she had on his neck.

"I need you to do something for me" Rebekah said lowly, drawing each word out sensually.

"Ha, like I'd do anything for you, are you stupid lass?" He questioned her mockingly, smiling wickedly despite himself.

"If you do this for me I'll get you out of the well, I swear on my life" Rebekah inwardly cringed, damn she was desperate for him.

"Well what it is?" Galen asked as she released him, he pulled the ropes from his shoulders and dumped them carelessly on the well floor.

Rebekah pressed him against the wall, her body flush against his, and she whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me…hard"

Galen's eyebrow rose in shock at her demand, he glanced down at her, drinking in her appearance; there was no denying that she was very beautiful creature and it had been too long since he had a good fuck, what was the harm in having a little fun with an original? Galen grinned ear to ear, he was intrigued by her; Rebekah could have any man she desired yet she wanted little ol' Galen Vaughn, a member of The Five. How curious.

He brought his lips to hers, their mouths molded together as she pressed firmly into him, their bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He angled his head and pressed his tongue through the seam of her plump lips, his hands finding her hips. She moaned against his mouth, eager to taste his lips as she tangled her fingers in his light brown locks.

He turned them around and threw Rebekah against the stony wall of the well, she gasped in shock as his lips brushed past her mouth down her neck. Planting a string of bites and kisses, he pushed her wool jacket off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Rebekah shivered as he lifted her shirt up over her arms and dropping it like her coat, she stood proudly in her black lace bra, her breasts heaving in anticipation. His mouth returned to her neck, bring his kisses down to her collarbone and nibbling experimentally, Rebekah panted as he trailed his tongue down her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. He unclasped her bra with a simple flick of his fingers; he drank in the sight of her. Holy hell was she stunning, her chest bare and waiting eagerly for him, she was truly a sight to behold as the moonlight illuminated her soft ivory skin. His mouth found her nipple, his tongue lapped and suckled as she groaned, rubbing her center against his furiously. One of his hands gently toyed with her other nipple, circling the bud and gently pinching as she arched into him. The other hand reached down to unbutton her jeans.

"No fair, you are still fully clothed and I'm nearly naked" Rebekah slurred

Galen considered her words for a moment before shrugging out of his coat and peeling off his knit gray sweater. Rebekah's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw his bare chest. She was right, his body had the form of a swimmer, he was lean and muscled, her eyes traveled over the planes of his abs to the muscles of his biceps. Rebekah had seen her fair share of macho men over the years. But there was something about him that drove her absolutely gaga, she reached out her finger tips, feeling the his smooth hard skin pulsed under her hands.

Galen grabbed her wrists against the stone wall of the well, the hunter Grabbed her jeans and helped her shimmy out of the pants and tossing them aside. He smirked wolfishly at her before hooking his fingers through her lacy panties and tearing them from her body, causing the original to gasp.

"Do you trust me?" He questioned her

"No chance in hell" Rebekah replied haughtily

Galen smirked before lifting the vampire effortlessly, her back pressed against the wall, "Wrap your legs around my neck"

"What...?" Rebekah sputtered her eyes shifting nervously

"C'mon lass don't get tense on me now" Galen taunted smugly

"Fine!" Rebekah exclaimed, muttering something about how Scottish men were so freakin demanding under her breath. She wrapped her shapely legs around his neck, giving him a perfect view of her dripping wet center; the hunter grabbed her waist for support, his head between her legs.

Galen planted a series of kisses up her inner thigh, he glanced up at her watching her desire that was expressed on her face before sucking on her clit, Rebekah me out a long pleasured mewl as he pleasured her with his mouth. He slipped one of his fingers in between her silky folds, interested two fingers into her flaming hot core, and started to pump in and out at a furious rhythm.

Rebekah tangled her hands in his soft hair, screwing her eyes shut as she felt herself building up...up...up. Endless colors exploded behind her eyelids, an array of reds and oranges was all she saw as she came, a loud, echoing cry escaping her lips. Galen let her down softly, Rebekah stood on wobbly legs, she leaned against him for support.

"We ain't done yet lass" Galen said smugly as he licked his lips.

"Good" Rebekah said pushing him to the floor and ripping his jeans carelessly.

"Eh! What do you think yer doing?" Galen asked watching in disbelief

"I'll buy you a new pair" Rebekah smiled at the sight of his harden length, damn were all Scottish men that well endowed? She straddled his

Rebekah kissed him deeply before trailing her tongue down his neck to his navel, savoring the taste of his skin. She inhaled his scent, it was musky and masculine, he smelt like evergreen trees and cinnamon.

She looked memorized at his member before planting a single kiss on the tip.

"What are you...

"Hush" Rebekah silenced him before dragging her tongue against the underside of his impressive length before taking him fully into her mouth.

Galen groaned as she bobbed her head, sucking and lapping at him. He wanted to release himself but he desired to come inside her. Galen touched her shoulder and Rebekah released him with a Cheshire Cat grin on her pink lips.

"Enough" Galen said roughly, he flipped them over so that she was beneath him, looking awfully innocent with her oceanic blue eyes gazing up at him prettily.

He positioned himself at the center of her legs, "I'm not going to hold back", he warned.

"For the love of God please don't" Rebekah said kissing him once more.

Galen entered her slowly, letting her wrap slowly...so tantalizingly slow, she was perfect. Molded exactly for him as he fully dived into her, Rebecca gasped. He pulled almost completely out before entering again, it was like perhaps he was testing her.

Galen moved in and out building a fast pace as he went along. Rebecca dug her nails into the smooth skin of his back, drawing blood but Galen didn't seem to notice and if he did then he obviously did not care. Galen tweaked her clit with his thumb watching her as she rolled her head back, a series of moans gasping from her mouth.

"Galen..." She whimpered, "Faster"

Galen complied, slamming into her, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Rebekah felt it coming again, like a tidal wave she could not control nor wanted to, she arched into him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she came violently, a scream escalated from her lips.

Galen felt himself tighten, he looked down at Rebekah as she rode out the wave of her orgasm. What a lovely creature, he pounded into her one...two...three times before he released himself into her. He slumped against her, their bodies slick with the sweat of their love making.

"You are a truly dangerous man" Rebekah said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I could say the same about you...vampire" Galen grinned devilishly

"Well I'm glad you don't disappoint...hunter" Rebekah replied back with a smirk of her own.

Galen pulled himself up, looking at his raggedy jeans and frowning, "Damn you were serious about this fucking business"

"Yes I am" Rebekah said getting up, "and you know what?"

"What?" Galen questioned

"I have a big tent all to myself, and even though fucking against a well floor is fun. It doesn't even compare to sex in a tent" Rebekah whispered seductively into the hunter's ear.

Galen smirked, thanking the gods that hunters have an enhanced stamina.

* * *

**A/N: I blame this on Charlie Bewley for making me fall completely in love with Galen Vaughn. Congratulations on your face sir.**


End file.
